Rules for Original Character Profiles
Insert a portrait of the character here. Standard size is 400px thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. Summary Whenever a profile is made it usually starts with a Summary so naturally this has to be a requirement. However should it be longer than say, one-two paragraph(s), it will pretty much turn into a backstory (that or if your summary is basically a backstory that tells who and what your character is, then you should change this to Backstory instead). Appearance and Personality Note: These can be separated into their own sections. All the characters are required to include this as it gives more meaning to the character (it's more towards personality than appearance but both are still essential either way). There is a page that you can use to help develop your character's personality, with it being here, it is essential if one wants to make a good OC here. In addition, there's also an online Litmus test that you can take if you're curious as to weather your character is a Mary Sue/Gary Stu or is not and turns out as an interesting character. There is a score range at the end that allows you to know how much of a mary sue your OC is...or not. Personal Statistics While this could be a requirement it may restrict the creation of certain characters so it’s optional. If you do want to include them however then you can do so, the following given below should be filled out. (Most of them are pretty straight-forward, those being written with "self-explanatory" in front of them) Alignment: Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page (if verse page is made. if not made, just name the verse they came from) Gender: Male, female, genderless, or other Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Date of Birth: Self-explanatory * Zodiac/Horoscope: Self-explanatory Birthplace: Self-explanatory Weight: Self-explanatory Height: Self-explanatory Likes: Self-explanatory Dislikes: Self-explanatory Eye Color: Self-explanatory Hair Color: Self-explanatory Hobbies: What do they normally like to do Values: What are their main values in life that they hold dear to and/or of it being important in their lives. Marital Status: This is where you write the status you're character has in terms of weather they are single, married, widowed, divorced, etc. Status: This is where you write to state if you're character is alive, dead/deceased, missing, etc. Affiliation: Who are the people they are affiliated with now Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: Combat Statistics -Explaining your characters powers and abilities is always important as this is also a VS wiki. All the stats given below should be filled out. Note: This is very important to do in general and at all times. One particular reason of this is so that it allows people, both newcomers and veterans of the site here, to read and understand why a character is given the stats they have on their page. It doesn't have to be set right away and though it's technically not a mandatory rule, putting in reasons is very appreciative and because of what was said earlier here: So that people can know WHY they are rated as such. Also, it is very important that you have reasonable explanations on your characters stats and anything else like their personality or such stuff on them, be it in-universe explanation or feats or lore even or so on; especially on those of Tier's 2, 1, and 0. Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible) Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Notes for profile making above You can overview this blog, or the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page, if you click the "Contribute" button, then "Add a Page", and finally select "Standard layout". Note: There can be some diversity on the pages on how you like to set it up as long as you have the standard format of the page like above in the image and the rest. Additional/Optional Stats -Whether you include these or not it's your choice. Forms: If the Character has different forms and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Equipment: Similar to forms if your character has any notable weapons and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Pictures -This isn't a requirement but it makes the profile look better so you can add them if ya want. You can use existing canon pictures but if you happen to have a drawing or picture of your own that is of your character, you can definitely use that too. This is of course being set above as noted at the beginning of this page. * However when it comes to using people's original art for any of your characters, it's best to credit the creators of the art in case one runs into any potential copyright issues. Regards on creating pages of OC's or FC's that are made and owned by others Note: Work in progress. So say there's a page of a character that's owned by another person that's originally there's but you want to make it, yes? It is alright to make it even if you did not make the character in question let alone own it? Yes, it is alright to make it. Just try to do one thing when doing this: ALWAYS try to credit the original creators and that they themselves own the characters and not you. Basically this means that so long as you mention on the page of the characters who are originally created by their originators, then it is perfectly fine to make the page of that character here. So again, please try to put a note at the top/bottom of the OC's or FC's page that the FC/OC in question is made and owned by the creator of said character (ex. Grim Jr. being an OC created by Bleedman, Super Mario Bros Z!Mario being an FC created by Alvin-Earthworm, etc.). Also, do note that even if the character in question is not yours, you do own the page of it so it alright to at least add in the "Insert your username Pages" category if you want to show that you at least made the page... Note: here are character works of those made by controversial people like Lional Suggs's Suggsverse characters. Those made by him in this case are not to be made here as they are generally disliked and are created as being far above even Tier 0's themselves (making them obviously not allowed on this wiki due to being "beyond omnipotence") as well as being made solely for the purpose of stomping all other verses and characters regardless of what tier and powers and such they have on them. Please note that this is not solely on those like Lional Suggs himself. Profiles that are made by those who are very controversial on the internet (like Christian Weston Chandler, for example) should preferably not be made on this wiki at all. Thus, the staff and all those of the wiki here should watch out for any controversial pages made by Suggs, Chandler, or anyone who is very controversial on the internet in any way one may know them by. If anybody sees any page that is owned by a really controversial person, please inform the staff here as soon as possible to take care of the page, as well as to even report the user who made said page. Failure to comply and listen to this part of the message (i.e by making a page made and owned by said people or otherwise) will result in an immediate ban. Rules for Characters in the Tier 1 range 1) Page needs to have proper format and description (as shown above at the top of the page here) 2) Said page should be at least ~4K-5K characters with information (preferably about their powers and abilities and their stats), not with images. * What this means is that the stats of the Tier 1 in question should be good, clear and well written enough on why they are rated as such instead of putting it as "he/she/it is the strongest being in the verse" or something and leaving it at that. That is discouraged and not creative in anyway. 3) Inserting things like "Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (fought on par with Elder God Demonbane)" is not quite okay but you can still make profiles which have them. * It is however required for you to at least explain the reasoning of their tier other than not just having fought another tier 1 character. 4) What dimension the character is in should be stated (as in are they 6th dimension, 7th dimension, 9th, 11th, 26th, and so on). * This is so that all users will know where characters are at in the dimensional scale of Tier 1, especially with 1-B as it is a very broad tier, in order to avoid potential stomp matches between characters of differing dimensional levels. 5) Proper feats for their AP, Speed, etc. * This applies directly to rule #3 above. 6) Tier 1 pages should have more depth and effort put into them than the bare minimum, and should be complex and interesting enough to differentiate themselves from other characters and to stand out on their own as a character; not created simply for the purpose of having a Tier 1 character. They should not be obviously made for the purpose of making an absurdly strong character. This may help in developing a character. 7) Tier 1 pages should show at least basic understanding of the subject matter. 8) Battles between Tier 1's (especially between 1-A's) are generally hard and difficult to determine a winner due to the nature of these kinds of beings. It is alright to make matches of those from Low 1-C to possibly anywhere around 1-B so long as it's known as to where the characters dimensional level is at (it's important to know that for example, a 7 dimensional character is infinitely above a 6 dimensional being, and an 8 dimensional being infinitely above the 7-D character and so on). Battles of that would depend on them having to be on the same level of dimensional existence (ie. a battle between two 6-D beings). Those tiers is when it becomes very difficult to make these kinds of matches. There are possible ways of determining who wins between a battle of either of the higher tier 1 characters (such as going by their individual feats), but it is generally impossible nonetheless. 9) Finally, you can make as many of these tier 1 characters as you like so long as they meet these requirements. 10) Due to the ongoing issues with the quality and quantity of tier 1 pages, 2 warnings will be issued to the user who has made a tier 1 that the staff of this wikia have deemed to be of low quality/haven't met the requirements above. If both of these warnings have been issued, then the users page will be deleted and the user will be prohibited from ever making them; regardless of weather it is part of their verse or not. Failure to comply after the users page has been deleted and they proceed to make another or so will not be tolerated and will result in a temporary or even a permanent ban. * This also extends to Tier 0's despite there not being as frequent as them nor there being a lot of them. Notes: ' 1) There is an exception to rule number 2: If the page doesn't reach the 4-5K bytes minimum requirement but is detailed enough on what the character can do and what their stats and abilities are, then it is alright for it to stay as they have managed to meet the requirements of every thing else. On the other hand, however, if it does reach the minimum bytes requirement but the page is not very detailed enough (i.e if it's crappy and not clear or is too vague on it's stats and powers), either the creator of the tier 1 page will have to fix it up or will have his or her page deleted/taken down or the tier will all be replaced with Unknown at the very least (if possible) until the creator fixes the issue about it. Failure to respond after a warning or heads up has been given will lead to the page in question to deletion. Repeated makings of Tier 1's in this matter will eventually lead to a potential ban if one does not learn what we do here when making these kinds of character, so please follow all these rules carefully when doing this. * '''THIS APPLIES TO ''EVERYONE. THIS IS IMPORTANT SO KEEP THIS IN MIND. 2) After making a Tier 1 (or 0) character for the first time, it's highly preferable if you go to this thread here to see if the character has met most, if not, all of the criteria of being a Tier 1. Rules for Characters in the Tier 0 range 1) As mentioned above, page needs to have proper format and description. 2) Although there is not much else one can do with Tier 0's given their nature, it is still required to all users of the wiki to have their page(s) explain in some way on why it is Tier 0. This means that you shouldn't say that they are the supreme being of their verse, for instance, and leave it at that. It makes your page look unmotivated and lazy. 3) A user can have, at maximum 5''' pages in the Tier 0 range, and '''1 standing at the top of all of them. 4) Due to their hierarchical and qualitative superiority to everything else within their setting, Tier 0's are superior to everything beneath them, but not necessarily to every other Tier 0, though most of a verse's Tier 0 characters will be comparable, save for, if it exists, the one that exists at the top of all of them; see characters on Versus Battles such as Azathoth, who is qualitatively superior to Yog-Sothoth even though they are both Tier 0. 5) As mentioned in the Rules and Regulations for Versus Threads and much like the case with Tier 1's, battles between two or more Tier 0's are impossible to debate and/or determine the victor to as they are all powerful and without limits, making any battles of this kind inconclusive and rather pointless to make. So please bear in mind with this and do not make them as it will lead to nowhere regardless of how one makes it (the last part also applies to the tier 1's as well). Notes: ' 1) Much like with the one for Tier 1 above, the creator of the tier 0 character(s) must follow all the rules and regulations above accordingly and carefully or else a warning will be met on fixing the page. If said page does not meet even half of these rules, it will be taken down from this site. Failure to follow these rules again will lead to a likely ban. Once more like the above, please follow our rules accordingly AND carefully when planning to do these kinds of characters. * There has been a recent matter regarding the makings of wanting several Tier 0's by way of making lots of verses. Considering how much work it can be to doing this and how one may have a verse they are working on that might not even have one, it's likely better to just have one verse that has such a being to avoid having to do lots of work to doing just that...if one does not want to go through the trouble of having to do this, that is... 2) After making a Tier 0 (or 1) character for the first time, it's highly preferable if you go to this 'thread here to see if the character has met most, if not, all of the criteria of being a Tier 0. Regarding the makings of some Joke Characters and the allowance of "others" (WIP) As of 09/12/2015 and on-wards, all joke profiles regarding the makings of parody characters and fan versions of canon character that are or aren't above Tier 0 (also known as "beyond/above omnipotence") and some more are banned completely from this site. They are a joke due to being a parody of said character or even real life versions of people as well as something that's likely not meant to be taken seriously at all and also most likely don't follow regulations should they be Tier 1 or possibly 0 even and therefore should be directed towards to this site here instead. Failure to listen to this rule and the makings of said profiles here will not be tolerated and will lead to a warning. Failure to listen to said earlier warning will lead to a direct ban without notice. Regarding the age rating of character profiles (Work in Progress) The age ratings for creating character profiles here technically don't seem to have a limit. However, allowing the use of explicit content (ex. "lewd" stuff) is not allowed, such as saying the word "p***y" in the page regardless for any reason or purpose for that. Hence, all of the pages here will have to be in the range of, at most, Teen-rated. There could still be 18+ pages here, but the use of sexual content and "lewd" words and other such like the one above will not be made to be put on the page regardless of, again, any reason or purpose it presumably "would" have served. Category:Content Category:Important